User talk:Balistic Pve
Hi Balistic Pve -- we are excited to have Penguins of Madagascar Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be overwhelming, but don't worry, the WIkia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice on Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, Stop by the Wikia Help Desk Forum, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Logo Hi Balistic. I found a good transparent image of the logo on the Nick site (raw image), which I separated into 3 images. The first one is the logo with some blank space similar to the image you linked me to. The second one is the logo with no blank space. The third one is the transparent image of the penguins. Hope that helps. =) P.S. jpg doesn't support transparency, so I uploaded them all as png, which isn't the only filetype that supports transparency, but it's the best. JoePlay (talk) 21:03, September 21, 2009 (UTC) :Hehe i forgot jpg doesn't support transparency. Thanks a bunch! — Balistic 23:29, September 21, 2009 (UTC) hey thanks for the welcome You must know that i am not that good at English, because I'm from the Netherlands. maybe you can check the pages, I edited. first I only did pictures, but I just wrote about Joe the kangaroo maybe you can check the page. I'm also planning to edit the pages of Officer X, Alice, Mason, Phil and other zoo animals. greetings deKolonel Penguins Thanks. I still have more stuff to add. Will be back on line when I get home from work. Around 6:30 pm (EST) (Deb1701 18:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC)) Re: everything Madagascar. I know. I have added info on all movies and specials. And am not quite finished yet. (Deb1701 18:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC)) Re: title screen for episodes Will do. Sorry. (Deb1701 18:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC)) Re: leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything Will do. One question: Do you know if we are allowed to upload the episodes to the episode pages? (Deb1701 18:13, January 29, 2010 (UTC)) POM Episode Template How do I add fields to the episode template. Right now it ahs Writer and Director only. I would like to add: Storyboard by: _____________ Supervising Animators: _________________ Guest cast: ________________________ Please let me know if there is an easy way to do it. (Deb1701 18:33, January 29, 2010 (UTC)) Re: Spell Checking an Article 1. How do I do it? 2. How do I get the website to ACCEPT the spelling as correct even if it looks wrong so that it will not show up on the "http://madagascar.wikia.com/wiki/Special:WikiStickies" pages to Spell Check? Thanks (Deb1701 19:55, January 29, 2010 (UTC)) Re: characters page Sorry. I couldn't get the template to work. At first I didn't know there was a template. But when I tried to edit a page that had a tempalte, the template wouldn't display properly. So I removed the template. I was going to go back and try to insert the template and get it working once I had all the info in place.(Deb1701 00:30, February 2, 2010 (UTC)) . Renaming a FILE How do you rename a file without delteing it and resaving it?Deb1701 00:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Hit move on the top and change the name (: — Balistic 00:35, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::Thanks. I'll work on fixing some of my badly named files tomorrow. --Deb1701 00:41, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::You also have to change the file name on the actual page itself. — Balistic 00:48, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::How do I do that? Deb1701 01:29, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Plagarism running rampant... Hello Ballistic. This is shadeone, the creator and owner of http://madagascarpenguins.blogspot.com I just wanted to inform you that one of your admin is blatantly stealing just about every last bit of information word for word from my site and posting it here with no credit given whatsoever and no changes to make it the least bit different. I understand that the aim of this wiki is to be as complete and accurate as possible, but I have spent countless hours of my own free time when i could have been out with friends creating that site because it was the first and only site on PoM out there and I hoped it could be the central hub for all penguins fans... Now the EXACT same information exists in two places and i am very upset about this situation. Why should I have to put in all of my hard work and free time only to have it copied and pasted in a few seconds to another site? -- shade :Ballistic, I had no idea. I had asked a few friends to submit things to me. I guess they stole from that site. I will look at the site when I get home tonight and either remove the content or leave credit. Again, I am truly sorry. I had no idea. (Deb1701 19:56, February 3, 2010 (UTC)) ::many thanks for yor honesty. It is much appreciated! :) No hard feelings! -- shade :::Ballistic, problem has been resolved. Deb1701 02:06, February 4, 2010 (UTC) resolved on my end too! thanks for the quick action guys! - shade Character Pages I got the template working. Started to fix some pages, will fix the rest tomorrow. --Deb1701 03:34, February 4, 2010 (UTC) WIKIA GAMES HELLO, USER It's Time for the Wikia Games!!!!!! IT WILL HAVE... Louge, Bobsled, Indoor Swimming, & more!!!! so come to the Farragut Baseball field In Farragut, Tennesee ON September, 25- October 25!!! BYE Rusty392 22:48, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Your Absence Since you are kinda inactive for the most part, I was wondering if you would be willing to turn this wikia over to me? I believe I have done a good job as your admin here and was wondering if you would be willing to promote me to "Bureaucrat"? Please advise. Deb1701 18:01, November 20, 2010 (UTC) WOW you thought that just cause DEB has ben active on this wiki you expect her to give the whole thing to just you? That is so selfish. -- posted by 174.26.119.165 :I have been an admin on this wiki for over a year. But there were some things that only a bureaucrat can do that I needed to do. Are you saying that I have not been doing a good job? (Oh and please sign your posts)